


strings

by academmia



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: patton has depression. Logan helps
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955935
Kudos: 29





	strings

Patton is exhausted. His head hurts. His chest feels like it’s caving in. How long has he been sitting on the floor? 

He looks at his cat clock. The whole day is gone. He wants to crawl back into bed. He wants to disappear. He wonders the pleasure of silence sounds like. What rest feels like. Carefree smiles.

His emotions pull at him. Patton doesn’t have the energy to follow them. They keep tugging. The strings sting. He blinks. 

The door opens. Soft footsteps, weaving through the mess of photo albums on the floor. He blinks again. Eyes far too old for tears. He can feel his room repel the figure, yelling at them to leave us be, let Patton stay here with the strings and empty smiles. 

The figure bends down. Patton still can’t focus. They have the same glasses. 

“Hello Patton,” Logan says, calmly, like Patton’s room isn’t a mess and he isn’t failing everything.

Patton pastes a smile onto his face. It’s hollow, just like the croissants he used to make at breakfast. From the way Logan looks at him, he isn’t fooling anyone. 

Logan gives him a sad smile. He rests his calm hand’s on Patton’s shaky ones. Patton hates himself, he hates how he’s letting Logan in like this. And yet he isn’t strong enough to turn it away. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Patton pulls a hand away, “I can’t. It’s…it’s too much,” 

He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for Logan to berate him. Tell him just how illogical that is, how as morality, as Thomas’ emotions this is the one thing he should know. 

Instead, Logan slowly leans their foreheads together, giving Patton more than enough time to pull away. The contact startles him, making the sickly sweet voices go silent. Patton’s breath hitches. Logan runs his hands through Patton’s hair. 

“That’s okay,” He says, “I’ll just stay here with you until you can,” 

Patton sits with Logan. Silence isn’t curling into yourself in the late hours of the night, wishing for tears that won’t come. Silence is right here, in Logan’s touch, a place where Patton doesn’t have to do anything to be worthy of existence. 


End file.
